FAKE Song Drabbles
by KissFromABlackRose
Summary: Little drabbles / shortstories about FAKE to various random song titles.
1. Enemies

Dee choked on his coffee and coughed. „Hey, you little monkey! Don't shove a man when he's drinking something! Jesus..."

Bikky just crossed his arms and snorted, seemingly not sorry at all. „Well, you stop slurping all over my Ryo when I'm around, and then I'll think about not shoving you the next time!"

„What?!", Dee protested, outraged. „I thought you were okay with us being together and stuff! You said so yourself!" He pointed an accusing finger in Bikky's direction.

„Urm, guys...", Ryo began hesitantly, looking back and forth between his two favourite people that just couldn't get along with each other. „Can't you just..."

But Bikky outright ignored him. „Just because I said I was OK with it does not mean I want to see you two do gross stuff right before my eyes! Besides, we're still enemies after all, in case you forgot!"

That was enough. Dee jumped up from the sofa. „Enemies? Okay, bring it on, you little brat!"

Ryo sighed while he watched Dee chasing Bikky through the whole apartment, hoping that they didn't break any furniture. So much for a quiet afternoon. Well, those two probably never stopped being enemies...

Only a few days later, Dee was shot at work by a drunk criminal who could aim pretty well, considering his drunkness. Thankfully, the shot only grazed his arm, but it was bleeding like a 'sonofabitch', as Dee complained, so the wound had to get stitched.

As he and Ryo returned home from the hospital, Bikky had already been informed about the incident and greeted them anxiously. „God, perv, you alright? Man, when I heard you were shot..."

„What? Don't tell me you were worried?" Dee smirked. „About ME?"

„No, of course not!", Bikky protested.

Dee just grinned at him knowingly. The silence stretched and Bikky blushed. „Well, okay, maybe just a little bit!", he finally admitted and stuffed his hands in the wide pockets of his sweatpants.

„But I thought we were 'enemies'", Dee teased him further.

„So what?", Bikky grumbled, glaring at him. „Wouldn't want to loose my favourite enemy, would I? So better watch out, you dork, 'cause if something happens to you again, I'll totally kick your ass!"


	2. Comatose

With Dee's hand in his, Ryo finally found the courage to speak up about something he had thought about for a long time. He had to finally tell Dee how he really felt about him. He opened his mouth a few times, unsure where to start. But suddenly, the words were simply tumbling out, finally released from his heart where he had locked them for so long.

„You know, Dee, when I first met you... It wasn't love at first sight. But I was attracted to you from the very beginning. Only as time went by, I... I really got to know you, and you captured my heart completely, like no-one ever had before. Everytime I wasn't with you, I felt like lying in a comatose, and the only thing I ever wanted was waking up to you. But I was scared to admit this, Dee, even to myself. But now... I know it took me years to finally realize it, but... I love you."

Ryo took a deep breath as the words finally left his mouth. The words that Dee had been waiting for years to hear. Ryo glanced hopefully at his partner. But Dee's facial expression hadn't changed one bit.

Ryo's heart sank. „So... if you really love me too, and you still want me..."

He took a good look at Dee again, who lay still immobile in the hospital bed, eyes closed, and almost as white as the sheets. Ryo was suddenly fighting tears. „Then... please wake up again", he whispered.


	3. One Night in Bangkok

It hadn't been Dee's idea to take a vacation to Bangkok of all places. In fact, when Ryo had first told him about it, he had been far from enthusiastic. What was so great about Thailand, anyways? But Ryo had looked so happy talking about his ideas for their days and nights at Bangkok and how beautiful the city was, and his dark eyes had practically sparkled, so Dee had finally given in.

And now, he found he didn't regret this decision at all. Yes, it was expensive, and the exotic food did not always please his throughout American taste, but all in all, it was wonderful here. In fact, he couldn't decide what he liked most about Bangkok: the skyline? The boats? The temples? The massage centres? The pleasant temperatures? The bars? The funny sounding language?

It was night now and all the impressions of the days before were still swarming around in his head. Lying on his belly on the big, comfortable king size bed in their hotel room, he could look right through a big window that reached from the ground to the ceiling. He watched the illuminated city, lost in thought.

It was their last night in Bangkok. Somehow, he was really sad about this. The only thing in New York he was looking forward to was the normal food. Oh, and of course telling the monkey brat in details how much he had missed just because he didn't want to accompany them on their unusual vacation. Dee grinned to himself.

The little click of a door handle made him turn towards the door.

„Hey, Dee..." Ryo walked in with a smile on his face, wearing apparently nothing but a traditional Thai robe in a dark orange. He turned a bit from side to side. „What do you think? Does it suit me?"

„Damn, yeah", Dee replied, stunned. What he had previously declared as the 'most ridiculous vacation souvenir ever' when Ryo had bought the robe at a little market, had somehow turned from a funny dress to an incredibly sexy piece of clothing. But it was Ryo who made the thing sexy, not the other way around. The fabric molded itself to his body with every movement. The flickering candlelight which illuminated the room cast shadows and glowing highlights on the fabric, Ryo's bronzened skin and his sun-streaked, honey-brown hair. From head to toe, he seemed to glow in a fiery golden light, like a Thai God. And suddenly, Dee found he knew exactly what he liked most here in Bangkok.

Silently, Dee rose from the bed and wrapped his arms around Ryo, sliding his hands all over and under the silky robe. „Seems like you really like it", Ryo said, amused by his lover's reaction. Dee was so _predictable_.

„Yeah, somehow it suddenly looks much better than before. Hell, you could even say I love it", Dee murmured in his ear, his warm breath tingling on Ryo's skin. „Must depend on the person wearing it."

„Well, if you like it so much on me, then why are you taking it off?", Ryo half-laughed, shivering at the feeling of Dee's experienced hands sliding under his only piece of clothing and exposing more and more of his naked body underneath.

Dee was obviously thrilled to discover that Ryo wore really nothing underneath, and began nudging him in the direction of the bed. „I just want to give you a traditional thai massage, y'know", Dee declared innocently.

_As if_, Ryo thought. Not that he minded, though. He lay down on his back on the soft matress, his newly purchased robe somehow spread all around him, exposing more than it covered. He smiled up at Dee and felt his heartbeat speed up some more as he saw a very familiar, hungry glow in the emerald green eyes of his lover. „And what does this so-called 'traditional thai massage' contain?"

„Just lie back and I'll show you", Dee answered seductively and lowered his head for a deep kiss.

Then both of them didn't talk much anymore during their last night in Bangkok. But it was a night they would never forget.


End file.
